A blackout to remember
by punkrock-animechicka
Summary: After being knocked out sango descovers inuyasha's true feelings
1. Default Chapter

speech"

'thought'

BIG LETTERS=yelling

She woke up one morning and looked around..."where am I" "r u finally awake stupid girl" 'was that Inuyasha's voice I heard and is he talking to kagome?' "well" Inuyasha said. "what happened" "well we were fighting one of Naraku's minions and I almost had him but you got in the way and some kinda toxic gas came out of one and it knocked you out and you hit a tree and you've been out for hours......"Oh where's Kagome and Miroku?" "Feh that stupid monk took that stupid girl and went ahead to the next village.....they said they'd be back in a week." "why a week?" "why are you asking me?" "SORRRRY" Songo said sarcastically. Inuyasha mumbled something that he thought no human would hear "I'm sorry Songo" "pardon me Inuyasha did you just say?" nothing don't worry about it it was nothing" Inuyasha grumbled "lets go Songo" "go where" "you'll see" "I wonder where he's going to take me...' "are you afraid of me Songo?" "why would I be" "well it was just a question out of human curiosity" "oh well no" They walked in silence until they came to a rock. Inuyasha gestured for her to sit down. "your in love with Kagome aren't you Inuyasha?" "well that's why I asked you to come with me" "okay" Songo said confused.

"well I thought I liked her heck I thought I loved her but I found out she's in love with someone else." "oh I'm sorry Inuyasha" "that's okay" "well who do you like now?" "well I don't know how they feel about me so I'm not so sure I should say anything to anybody" "well I know how you feel Inuyasha because I thought I was in love with somebody also but turns out there not who I thought they were so now I have moved on and I like someone else but it wouldn't work out between us" With those words they sat in silence and then Inuyasha's senses started to pick up something...something salty and wet. He got up and sat next to songo "Songo are you okay?" "yeah don't worry about me you have more important people to care about" "like who" his voice kinda ticked off. "I don't know but I'm not that important I never was" "that's what you think" Inuyasha mumbled.

"what's that supposed to mean?" "you heard me?!?!" shouted Inuyasha. "yeah I did and you don't have to yell I'm sitting right here" she replied calmly (a little to calmly for Inuyasha) now are you going to tell me or not" "you tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like" "no you first" they sat and argued about it for at least 5 min. finally songo said "never mind I'll probably get rejected by him anyways" 'what was that smell' he thought 'is she crying again?' "songo don't cry I can't stand it when you cry" "really", he nodded his head showing he agreed. "Oh Inuyasha!!, I have to tell you something!" she said to him while flinging her self into his arms with her's around his neck crying into his kimono. "what is it songo" he said with worry in his voice." well what I have to tell you is I...I...uh iloveyou" she wispered knowing he could hear her. "You what!!" "I love you Inuyasha" she cried into his arms. He bent down and wispered into her ear "I'm glad to hear that Songo-chan" "what did u just call me" "I'm sorry it kinda just came out" "no it's okay I just never expected to hear you say that." "songo-chan" "yes inu-chan" he blushed at the new nickname "well" he wispered "I love you to" "I'm glad to hear that"

Soon she was asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "good night songo-chan"


	2. The Night After

Chapter 2

It was the next night and they were hunting for shards all day. They decided to stay in an abanded hut near the forest. "Can we stay here Inuyasha" "okay" They went inside the hut and when Songo looked in and gasped in awe. "this is beautiful" "I hoped you would like it I found it a few days ago" "oh I love it" she hugged him tightly. He put his hand gently around her face and pulled her so there body's touched and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her eyes shot open realizing what had just happened. "In...In...Inuyasha" "did I do something wrong Songo?" "no u just took me by surprise" this time she pulled him so close that she almost fell backwards and kissed him with a deep passion "Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" "anything Songo" "will you do me a favor?" "of coarse anything for you" "well can you let me have you for tonight" "I thought you'd never ask"

With that her picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. "are you sure?" "yes more sure than anything" with that he started kissing her passionately then he made his way down the side of her face to her neck "Inuyasha" songo giggled "that tickles" as he moved down he slid the top pf her kimono down to where her shoulders where bare. As he did that she pulled down his top shirt. She ran her hands down his chest feeling every muscle. "do you like what you feel?" "that depends on what I'm supposed to feel" "your supposed to feel like this" he said as he ran his finger down her thighs to her womanhood. He slowly slid a finger than two into her and her slid them back and forth in and out of her. "oh Inuyasha!!" she moaned. "Touch me," she whispered, locking her eyes with his again. "Please me" His lips trailed to her chest as he kissed and licked his way down to her breasts. Sango whimpered loudly, closing her eyes, cradling his head to her body. She smirked seductively, pressing up against his chest. His arousal was evident against her thigh, and she shivered again, her fingers digging into his shoulder. Inuyasha drew her into a slow, torturing kiss, removing his fingers from her as he pulled her legs up to his. He entered her. The huntress gasped, her cry ending in a moan as she rolled her hips, seeking to draw him in deeper. They shifted position and Inuyasha saw Sango raised up on her knees "Now," he said, "gently." He both urged and supported her with his hands, helping her to rise up and down in response to their rhythm. Every movement caused a lick of flame within her. It cause her to moan with ecstasy. Sango moaned softly at his actions, her heart hammering within her chest, her mind spinning from the sensations. Her body ached from their events, a tremor shooting down her spine as she felt her release coming. They climaxed together in one swift movement, the waves washing over them in a thick blanket of desire.   
The hanyou smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved. "Good night, Sango," he whispered as he leaned back against the wall with her, closing his eyes.  
  
She kissed his forehead, sighing contently. "Good night, Inuyasha."  
He lay there and got a sudden large smile on his face and thought "I wonder... if I can make her feel even better the next time


End file.
